Tokyo's Crisis Comes To America
by stephiewhite
Summary: The world has a new race of voomersand it's up to Nene and the rest of the KnightSabers to destroy these voomers.... They might as well have fun while doing it! Story takes place after the "BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040" series!
1. Default Chapter

Tokyo's Crisis Comes To America  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim any actual characters from the series called BubbleGum Crisis I claim characters that I make up... so I shall try and tell you if I add a character for when I do add them for any of the chapters. Enjoy!  
  
P.S. I had to study on what the machines were called for this story. You see, I based my whole story on BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040 and when they said "voomer", I thought they were saying boomer... Anyways with one episode, close to last one, it got straightened out for me. It is "voomer" instead of "boomer". I thought I would just let you know some interesting information...  
  
Based on the ending of the BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040 series... *********************************************  
  
Prologue: "City Lights"  
  
Lightening flashed across the night sky as the dark haired 'woman' stepped off the skyline plane. She was alone, with no bags, and with nothing but the clothes on her back. Her legs made long strides as the thunder crackled in the background... This 'woman' did not care for earthly things such as money or a place to stay. She only had one purpose in life and she was not going to stop until it was fulfilled. All the 'woman' cared about was to find the 'one'. The red glow of her eyes told that she was not human.  
  
Her mission (or search) was to find the 'one'... to simulate with it... This could mean one thing: she is a voomer! All of the voomers were destroyed or just disappeared when Galatea went away. Apparently there is some voomers still left or at least just one..... Some how this voomer survived and now it has landed on American soil. By it's actions, trying to search for something to simulate with, one can tell it has went rogue, but unlike all of the rogue voomers this one looks like a normal voomer.  
  
The 'woman' looked around her surroundings, her eyes glowing brighter. With her dark hair shining in the moonlight, she turned towards her destination and began to walk for the lights of the city nearby.......  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: "Home Sweet Home"  
  
The girls waved "bye" to the older couple driving away. "That was nice of them to give us a lift...," commented Linna Yamazaki. "Yeah," Nene Romanova said, blowing her blonde hair out of her eyes, while looking around their surroundings. Nene and her dark-haired friend, Linna, was dropped off on the outskirts of Tokyo. They had to bum a ride off the elderly couple after they got clothes from some teenaged girls.  
  
Linna shivered and Nene said, "I think we should go to my place or yours... This place doesn't look too safe!" Linna looked around her, agreed while saying, "let's go to your place," and she started walking towards what looked to be the safer part of the neighborhood. Nene followed behind her, while trying to stare into the shadows as went by them.....  
  
******  
  
It has been three days since Galatea went away and Mackie recovered. Mackie Stingray stared out the window not seeing the chipmunks playing, but instead was thinking about the Knight Sabers, especially the smallish green- eyed, blonde-haired vixen named Nene Romanova. He sighed and Sylia, his sister, tapped him on the shoulder. "Mackie, I think we will go to Nene's apartment, Nigel will go to Linna's, and Henderson will stay here. We need to know what happened to them......" Mackie didn't have to ask who "them" was, he jumped up from where he was sitting, and announced that he was ready.  
  
******  
  
Footprints in the snow followed behind Prissicilla Asagiri, as she walked through the white mass. She was about to give up when one word raced across her mind, "Leon". Priss knew then that she had to go on......  
  
******  
  
Mackie stared out of the passenger window of Sylia's car as Sylia weaved her way through the traffic, the red sports car zooming at high speeds to get to it's destination soon. Sylia glanced at her brother while changing gears, "She'll make it." Mackie turned turned his head to see his sister staring at the road, and he said quietly, "I think so too..." After saying that, he then turned back around to stare out of the window.  
  
******  
  
Nene found her key she had hidden for emergencies and unlocked the door to her apartment. She pushed the door open, stepped back, and said, "Enter and leave all hope behind..." Nene smirked at Linna expression and stretched her hand out to her, to indicate Linna to go first. Linna did so and Nene followed behind her and shut the door. As usual Nene's apartment looked as if a tornado had went through it... twice! Nene stared at her ususual surroundings and felt a warmth in her heart, "home". 


	2. Snow Driven Moonlight

Tokyo's Crisis Comes To America  
  
*********************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim any actual characters from the series called BubbleGum Crisis I claim characters that I make up... so I shall try and tell you if I add a character for when I do add them for any of the chapters.  
  
A new character is added: Gordon Helkisey.  
  
PS: Sorry for misspelling Mackey... I figured it out soon enough that it was not Mackie but Mackey. Sorry for this incovenence... Now back to the story! ^_^  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: "Snow Driven Moonlight"  
  
Nene poured Linna a cup of hot chocolate as she went to another room. She emerged rapped in a white terry-cloth robe and was holding a bundle of clothing in her arms. She told Linna, "You left a pair of pants from the last time you stayed over and you can borrow this shirt... Go ahead and take a shower! I'll take one after you!" Nene threw the bundle towards Linna and she caught it while answering, "Ok. Sure, I could go for a shower!" At that being said, Linna headed towards the bathroom and Nene grabbed her cup of chocolate . She sat down in a chair, pulled her legs up, wrapped her arms around her legs, and put her chin on her knees. "Hmmmmmm......."  
  
Nene jerked her head upward fom the window she was staring out of and towards the door. "Who could that be knocking," she mumbled while going towards the door. Nene pulled her robe closer together as she peeked throught the small hole in the door. As she saw who was on the other side, Nene gave a squeal and opened the door quickly wide open. She smiled at Sylia, then she quickly stepped forward and grabbed Mackey, hugging him. A few seconds passed by as they stared into each one's eyes and Nene blushed. She backed up, straightened her robe, and motioned her guests into her apartment....  
  
******  
  
The truck driver stopped as he came upon a person, lying in the middle of the road, covered by snow. He stared at the lump, a person unconsciencess.... maybe even dead, and tried to decide what to do. As he was thinking, more snow falled on the figure. "If I don't hurry up they will be buried deep in snow." At that thought, the burly-bearded truck driver opened his door and stepped out onto the snow-ladden ground. He approached the figure cautiously and pulled the body from the snow. He could see that "it" was breathing and, as "it's" head fell backwards unconsciencely, he saw "it" was a female...  
  
******  
  
When Sylia called Nigel and told him that Linna and Nene was at Nene's apartment, Nigel decided it wad time to go to Priss's Place. Nigel drove off hoping that Priss would already be there. He switched gears and speeded up some more. Images of Priss flashed through his mind until McNichol flashed though it too. Nigel hesitated about going to Priss's now. "Maybe Leon is already with Priss and I don't to go... but maybe not! Even so, I still have to go see for the others," he thought, again speeding up and shifting gears.  
  
******  
  
Henderson hung up the phone smiling. "Those two made it," he said silently. Suddenly his smile went away and he thought quickly, "But what about Miss Prisscilla? Nigel surely would remember to go and check her place... Yes, he would. I don't have to worry about that!" As that was running through Henderson's mind, he poured himself a drink and sat down to wait for news about everyone.  
  
******  
  
As Priss woke up, she noticed many things: it was snowing heavily, she was wrapped up in a huge blanket, she was naked, and last she was in a big truck with a man driving it, sitting beside her. The truck driver noticed that the naked woman was awake. He started to talk since she wasn't saying anything, "Here, have some coffee." He poured Priss some coffee from his metal container into it's top that pops off to become a metal cup. He handed it to her and pulled out a plastic bag out of his coat pocket. The bag was filled with homemade beef jerky. He ,then, handed that to her also while saying, "Name is Gordon Helkisey." He turned back towards the road, when the young woman took a bite of jerky and a sip of the hot coffee.  
  
All the sounds in the cab of the truck was Priss eating and the swish of the windshield wipers. After a few silent minutes, Priss said, "Priss Asagiri." Gordon pulled his hand outward and shook hands with Priss while saying, "Nice to meet ya..." The big truckdrove on through the snow, plowing through the large amounts of white mass.  
  
*******  
  
As Nigel drove up, he saw a vehicle in the front of Priss's place. He cut off his engine and silently the vehicle glided next to the other one in front of Priss's home. He quietly opened the driver door, got out, silently closed the door. When he got closer, Nigel could hear the racket inside of Priss's home. It sounded like someone was ransacking it. Nigel creeped up to Priss's door and opened it.  
  
******  
  
Leon was having a hard time finding Priss's light switch. He had decided to wait for Priss here at her home. He tripped on her stuff trying to find the light switch. The ex-AD Police officer got up from the floor and heard the door being opened. The person was stepping lightly, but Leon could tell it wasn't Priss. The reason was: the footsteps wasn't the same pace Priss walked with. Leon strained to see in the darkness with his eyes and finally they adjusted. Also with the help of the moonlight streaming through the window, he could make out it was a male figure. Leon decided it was time to take action.  
  
******  
  
Nigel was startled when he saw a male figure rushing towards him, he tensed up for impact, and in the next second the figure tackled him. Both males flew backwards, out the door, and onto the ground. Both Nigel and Leon couldn't see each other because the moon was hidden by the clouds. They were rolling around in the dirt punching each other, when a throat was cleared. Both men looked up see Henderson standing nearby. By that time, the full moon was out and they could see the identy of each opponet.  
  
They stood facing each other, kind of embrassed. Leon commented to Nigel, "You pack a pretty good hard swing!" Nigel answered while rubbing his jaw, "Ditto!" Henderson spoke up, "I wasn't for sure someone was going to check up on Miss Prisscilla, so I came to see myself.. " Leon stepped up towards Henderson and patted him on the back saying, "Thanks!"  
  
******  
  
"I'm done," Linna said in the borrowed T-shirt, her pants, and her hair wrapped in a towel. She was surprized to find Sylia by a window, and Nene and Mackey sitting together. Nene smiled at her, rose, and went to her closet to grab some clothes for herself. She, then, walkedf to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
******  
  
"Thanks for everything, Gordon," Priss said stepping to the ground, "Your welcome to come any time to Hot Legs!" Priss had to borrow clothes from Gordon. Gordon nodded his head, gave a small salute, and drove off. When Priss turned around, she saw Leon, Nigel, and Henderson sitting on her funiture outside of her home. As she walked towards them, she held up a hand in greeting...  
  
******  
  
An hour later, Sylia and Linna was looking through a fashion magazine, when Sylia commented about Linna being barefooted. Linna told her that she had left them in the bathroom. Sylia turned towards Mackey and asked, "Mackey, would you be a dear and go get Linna's from the bathroom?" "Yeah, sure," Mackey said getting up. As he headed towards the bathroom, he thought, "Nene is most likely done and probably dressed too..."  
  
Mackey opened up the door and stepped in. Mackey's thoughts drowned out the shower running, he turned around from the door and faced the shower. Nene was still in the shower! Mackey's mouth was open and he swallowed hard. Nene's eyes were closed as the water poured down her body and she began to sing... Nene's singing snapped Mackey out of his trance and he quickly picked up Linna's shoes, as he hoped Nene would keep her eyes closed.  
  
******  
  
Nene opened her eyes to see Mackey bending over to get Linna's shoes and straightened back up. Their eyes connected and they stood staring at each other, motionless with Nene still standing in the shower letting water run down her naked body. Nene felt her body grow hot under Mackey's gaze and while Mackey cleared his throat, mumbled "sorry", and ran out of the room with Linna's shoes in toll.  
  
Nene shocked just stood there under the spray of water while thinking Mackey did not look sorry at all... She let out sigh, as a shudder went through her body at the thought if Mackey would have stayed... what would have happened... She leaned foward and stood with her forehead leaning against the wall while countless thoughts runned through her mind. She, then, straightened up and let the hot water spray over her heated skin and blushing cheeks.  
  
******  
  
Nigel, Henderson, Leon, and Priss just came into Nene's apartment and shut the door to see a blushing Mackey running out of the bathroom. "He sure is in a hurry," thought Leon. Mackie tossed the shoes at Linna, said "hi" to the others, and commented that he was going outside, in the whole while he never broke his hurried stride. Out the door he went, with a bang... Everyone looked at the closed door and started talking a once.  
  
******  
  
Nene stood there in the shower for a few seconds more, turned off the hot water, and turned the cold to power. She stood still while cool water ran over her heated skin. "Hmmmm.... this feels good," Nene thought relaxing somewhat. A few minutes more and she began to shiver. Then she turned off the cold water, dried her skin with a towel, got out of the shower, and started to put on her clothes...  
  
"Well well.....," commented Leon sitting next to Priss while referring to Mackey's grand exit. Linna giggled at his expression and also knew what must have taken place with Mackey. Everyone was sitting around, listening to Nene's radio while getting comfortable, when Nene walked out of the bathroom. She was beet red and looked disturbed.  
  
When Nene saw Priss, she ran up to the singer and hugged her. Priss responded back by patting the short hacker on her back. Then they both stepped backwards, Nene turned around, and asked everyone if they wanted something to drink.  
  
******  
  
Nene went into the kitchen to fix the drinks and Linna followed her to help. After they both were in the kitchen for a few minutes, Nene asked Linna, "Where's Mackey?" "He tossed me my shoes and ran outside," Linna commented while pouring herself a rootbeer. After Leon got his drink, Nigel and him went outside and joined Mackey leaning against a brick wall. Nigel offered his whiskey to Mackie and he took it swallowing the drink whole. All three of them, then, turned their heads up towards the sky to stare at the moon..... 


End file.
